oasis boys
by Messenger-angel-of-hope
Summary: not to good at this so eight boys have been experimented on for years so they escape and meet four girls the girls get maried and tell their brothers story to their kids so that the boys now of them. so they can be safe rated m for charicter death and torture pairings yxyy rxb ymxm sxj
1. Chapter 1 prolog

=====with the little prince=====

many years ago a young boy sat in bed, his crimsum eyes glittering "mama tell me a story" the young prince said

he had star of jet black hair

his coconut oil covered skin glisning gold

"of course my child" his mother cooed in a voice as comforting as warm. milk hating the thought of deneying her preicious son any thing. tucking a strand of red hair back into her crown

"long, long ago there was a instatution for little boys, for specile little boys,..."

she begain

=====with the little tombkeeper=====

deep in the tomb's a mother sat with her son trying to distract him from the pain from having the tombkeepers inisiation she petted his soft gold hair with its slight spikes so much like her own

"...the boys were treated as wepons for their intense streanth..."

=====with the little theif=====

at the same time in another part of the kingdum a little boy with pure white hair and gold eyes was listining to the same story his mom's voice was softer more submissiveher twirling a strand of pure whit hair around her finger

"...but this istution was difrent from the ones around now..."

=====with the little prist=====

"...there were eight boys at this instatotion. eight powerful, dangerus boys

the eight boys were verry sweat the..."

the boy was enraptuerd in his mothers story eyes shining as he waited he'd heard this one befor and was just waiting for his favertet part

=====with the little tombkeeper=====

"...the eldist was named malik

he had sandy blond hair and lavender eyes

his powers were that of storm

malik had slightly spikey blond hair his pupils were invisible he looked like he should have been blind but his eyes were verry sharp

..."

=====with the little prist=====

in the other side of the castle from the prince a young boy sat on his bed holding a little babe with raven black hair their safire eyes glitering as they sat rapt in their mothers story

"...the second oldest had power of fire

his name was jou

he had messy gold hair and soft amber eyes with yet again no pupiles he had the odd ability to laugh like nothing matterd..."

=====with the little theif=====

"...the third eldest was ryou

he had the power of snow/cold light his hair was a soft white and his kind shining eyes were a soft spring green..."

=====with the little prince=====

"...the youngest was the one in charge

and his name was yugi

he had the power of light and goodness

his hair was like a star it had a jet black base

with soft gold bangs and soft magenta tips..."

===all women telling story at once===

"...the owners of the instutution were very mean and cruel to them. on day the men let the boys out for a quick exersisize

the boys work together perfictly they killed the men in ten seconds each getting at least one hit per man

they did it all at once letting the men thrash for nine seconds before their end mercifly came..."

=====with the prince and prist-to-be=====

'the little boy smiled the men were killed by their own creations perfict'

=====with the little theif=====

' serves the bastered right'

=====with the little tombkeeper=====

the little boy gigled 'the men should have nown that if you hurt a child they will fight back'

===all women telling staory at once===

"lost and alone the boys fled deep in to the desert.

finding an oasis gaurded by tall cliffs so that it was sheltered from the harsh desert storms,

so shady and cool, it was the sanctuary of the orphans a viliger would walk them out to the edge of the village oasis and tell them

'go to the cliffs for only there will you be safe' and only the strongest of the orphans would make it.

but there they met four little girls and became the best of freinds.

but as they grew things changed,

the girls grew in to women, and suter's came to court them

their old freinds had to hide more and more often,

finaly four men came that caught the women's eyes.

the women desided to leave the oaisis for the men,

and just as they left they looked up at the rocky cliffs that gaurded their little sanctuary and saw the four boys,

yes boys for their freinds never grew up their body's never aged from the age it was when they excaped from the instatution,

the women saw they standing gaurd on those rock cliffs still and silent,

but they smiled like proud older brothers on their 'little sisters wedding day',

for that is what they thought of the girls for when they met them the girls had been ages ten, eight, seven, and four and even though their boys never aged their mind did.

the women knew that they were not to tell any one of the oasis for the villages did not now they beleved that their was a animal their that cared for the childern (girls they kept the boys) and their husbands were not to return to the oasis

for now it was a gaurded sanctuary and if any one that but those in need them or their children came here they would get a nice anough welcome but if it turned out they were not from the girls they would die the girls saw this and understood

they smiled to their older brothers and turned their hands in a circler motion forming a light lotis their sign for

'i love you.' when they got twenty yards away the cliff faces fell forward making a tunile two men wide and two men tall.

the women got to their new homes and settled down. nowing that should anything happen to the town they were in they could always call appon their 'big brothers'

and that their brothers would always awnser the call of their family, as they had when the call that echoed from the desert as the raiders desended to kill them

"fire, ice, storm, and light by these we call help us brothers" with the call that had rung from the top of the cliffs that day as their sisters left them

"by the fire, ice, storm, and light as you called we awnser" and paitentily they will wiat to be called again but only in true need are they to be called and if ever their family needs them they will be their"

~~~~with the prince~~~~

the queen smiled looking at her son as he snuggeled in to the blankets in his sleep

silently she walked to the balcony that borderd the room... letting a sparkinging blue tear fall from her emreld and gold eyes " oh how...

~~~~with the prist to be~~~~

the pristess smild at her beloved son's as they clung to each other in their sleep

sighing she glided to the balcony "I miss...

~~~ with the thief~~~

the thief queen bit her lip as she left her son sleeping on his bed

silently she stood at the window leening on the sill

"oh i miss...

~~~~with the tomb keepers~~~~

the blond hair keeper sliped silently through the endless mase that was her home untill she made it to the cave that was the entince tears spilt from her eyes "oh how i miss

~~~all women at once~~~

"those days when they would watch over us as we played in the desert bringing cooling breazes when we needed them aking smal little oasis's so we could play... i miss my sisters... good night moon"

they would say and form a light lotis with their hand and turn their backs to the comforting light the full moon gave because it hurt to much to look at it a moment longer for they saw four little boys watching for younger girls in the desert

hi i hoped you liked it X)


	2. Chapter 2 the vilage

chapter 2

it's been six years since that night we last saw our little boys and many things have changed the little theif has grown in to a stroung wanted theif known as the theif prince

and the little prince now have a little sister name aria

and our little tomb keeper is now a slightly insane eleven year old

and our sweet prist is now forteen and his little brother is eight

and now there was a three way war blasting through the country

the three armys were lead by the pharoh akanon,

theif king bassura

and finaly tombkeeper marsen

the armies clashed in the once peaceful town center

with the king

"father it's to dangerus for mother with her all ready on her fifth moon

and i need to worry about her not this pointless war

and aunt ishizu needs to take her youngest son home

and.."

the young tan crimsum eyed prince tryed to reson with his father

the brunet and blond haired king whirled

" we will not back down family be darned

i dont care if the women die or if their family does i will no let my life be ruled be a 20 year old pact"

he shouted back handing his twelve year old son

with the king of theives

"father draw back we have taken to many losses as it is half our army has been damaged

and mother has no more will to fight

and you have been wounded...ahh"

the thirteen year old cried out as his father made a second mark on his face

"you will not say anouther word on this fact now go wash up you peice of trash

with the tombkeeper

"father we cant go any fruther with out reinforcement

its time to retreet"

the eleven year old screamed as his father sent mental torture waves at his son

"no" was all that was said

time skip

blood painted the soft fertle soil

the gold egyptian sand seemed to bleed its self

the nile was darker then the day mosis had turned it to blood

the blackest of storms built on the horizon

the once fairy tale village with its light plesent atmospher and soft warm sand and feirtl vinyards now looked like the setting for a nightmare that would cause even the most sesond vetrin to cry for mommy

the streets were red rivers and the once sturdy homes were nothing but smoking craters from blasts of magic all the armies members exept the leaders were injured or dead

their the adults stood in the centure of the battle ground the four men glared at them hatred in their eyes

whildst the women had hiden their children away in a mostly complet row of houses just as the men went to attack each other the women ran in frount of their respective husbands

as one they spoke "no i will not let you hurt my sisters husbands"

the men were not happy and snareld at once

"move b*tch or die."

the women shook their heads

"fine I'll kill you and your worthless brats" their husbands spat.

their wives paled but did not move angered then men stabed them strait through the stomach and out the back. the women refused to scream, their husbands were furius and tried to us the powere of shadows to kill the women, but instead four voice's so soft and sweet the men could not understand from whom it came. they came from a chant rang.

"from southern sky, to eastern sky to northern sky save me brother's we do cry!" the women called.

"from southern sky, to eastern sky, to northern sky, we heared your cry, and now we ask how do we awnser your cry?" a marvuless set of voices asked one seemed to crackle with the beauty of a lighttning bolt and another seemed to hold the heat of a fire and then another one seem to hold the cold of ice whidlst the last echoed with the light of laughter and love.

the boys watched in awe as their mothers tilted their heads back a seren smile played across their faces "lead our soul home that is our awnser, that shalt echo from northern sky, to eastern sky, to southern sky."

their voices got younger. with each word it lost the pain and wiriness of age, and as they watched a light hit their mothers showing their eyes every on jerked back the womens eyes were now ageless. they held the inocence of children but the wisdom of age.

"we shall" the voices whispered.

the men snareled. "might as well take your children with you, for we will not prepare them for burile."

a gold light inveloped the men and they died. screaming out in pain, for nine seconds befor their end mercifly came.

all of a suden a soft gold light appered around their moms,

laying them down with their heads touching.

the boys ran to their mothers the prince and princess kelt at the red haired queens sides,

"moma" the princess murmured brokenly tears running down her face. "mom please dont go" the prince begged crying like his little sister.

"hush Atemu it is unbecoming of a prince to cry if you have to then at least dont beg. you must be strong for your sister." she murmured

the thief knelt by the white haired thief queen. "you cant leave me" he murmured brokenly trying to glare but the afect was ruined with the tears in their eyes "beloved Akifa you cant glare and cry at the same time it dosent work" his mother chided.

the others were having simaler words

"sit our sons we have something to tell you" the mothers said

"long, long ago there was a instatution for little boys, for specile little boys,

the boys were treated as wepons for their intense streanth

but this istution was difrent from the ones around now there were four boys at this instatotion.

four powerful, dangerus boys

the four boys were verry sweat the eldist was named malik

he had sandy blond hair and lavender eyes

his powers were that of storm

the second oldest had power of fire

his name was jou

he had messy gold hair and soft amber eyes with yet again no pupiles

jou's eye's were a slight bit olive shaped and he had the odd ability to laugh like no tomorrow

the third eldest was ryou

he had the power of snow/cold light. his hair was a soft white

the youngest was the one in charge

and his name was yugi

he had the power of light and goodness

his hair was like a star it had a jet black base

with soft gold bangs and soft magenta tips

the owners of the instutution were very mean and cruel to them. on day the men let the boys out for a quick exersisize

the boys work perfictly they killed the men in ten seconds each getting at least one hit per man

they did it all at once letting the men thrash for nine seconds before their end mercifly came

lost and alone the boys fled deep in to the desert. finding an oasis gaurded by tall cliffs so that it was sheltered from the harsh desert storms, so shady and cool, it was the sanctuary of the orphans a viliger would walk them out to the center edge of the village oasis and tell them

'go to the cliffs for only there will you be safe' and only the strongest of the orphans would make it. but there they met four little girls

the eldist girl had black midback leanth hair

andthe second eldest girl had waist leanth hair that was blond

and the third eldest had sholder leanth white hair

and the yongest had lower back leanth red hair

the girls and boys became the best of freinds."

the children gasped that was the discription of their moms

"but as they grew things changed, the girls grew in to women suter's came to court them and their old freinds had to hide more and more often,

finaly three men came that caught the women's eyes. the women desided to leave the oaisis for the men and just as they left they looked up at the rocky cliffs that gaurded their little sanctuary and saw the eight boys,

yes boys for their freinds never grew up their body's never aged from the age it was when they excaped from the instatution, the women saw they standing gaurd on those rock cliffs still and silent,

but they smiled like proud older brothers on their 'little sisters wedding day',

for that is what they thought of the girls for when they met them the girls had been ages ten, eight, seven, and four and even though their boys never aged their mind did.

the women knew that they were not to tell any one of the oasis for the villages didnot now they beleved that their was a animal their that cared for the childern (girls they kept the boys) and their husbands were not to return to the oasis

for now it was a gaurded sanctuary and if any one but them or their children or an orphain came here they would get a nice anough welcome but if it turned out they were not from the girls they would die the girls saw this and understood

they smiled to their older brothers and turned their hands in a circler motion pionting frist south then up then east then north their sign for

'i. love. you. brother's.' when they got twenty yards away the cliff faces fell forward making a tunile two men wide and two men tall.

the women got to their new homes and settled down. nowing that should anything happen to the town they were in they could always call appon their 'big brothers'

and that their brothers would always awnser the call of their family the call that echoed from the desert as the raiders desended to kill them

"from southern sky, to eastern sky, to northern sky we call help us brothers" with the call that had rung from the top of the cliffs that day as their sisters left them

"from southern sky, to eastern sky, to northern sky as you called we awnser" and paitentily they will wait to be called again but only in true need are they to be called and if ever their family needs them they will be their

the girls names were serenity, ishizu, mai, and amia"

the girls eyes shone as their bodies disappered and four little girls stound in their place, the eldest girl had mid-sholder leanth black hair and sparkiling blue eyes that contrasted with her carmel skin perfictly

she smiled a breath takingly white smile at the other girls, a small ball lay at her feet. she kicked it at the second eldest girl, the little girl stoped the ball from rolling with her petiet little foot, and fliped her mid back leanth blond hair over her sholder lavender eyes sparkeled with joy as she giggled kicking the ball at her younger white hair compainon the girl had a mischiveios smirk on her face and and sneaky gleamin her emereld green eyes with a smile she kicked it toward the elder brunet but at the last moment aimed it at the yongest girl an cute little red head she squeled in happy supprise her amber eyes glittering

the eldest girl smiled "come on serenity its time to go" she called in a odd echoing voice

the boys let silent tears fall from their eyes as their mothers left them kneeling their on the blood sooked soil of their once beautiful country

the boys felt the wait of life hit them dead on for the first time "Yami" Aria called drawing her older brother from the darkness and depresoin of his mind 'thats right i have a reason i have to stay stroung for Aria' Yami realised

"Seto" Mokuba called drawing his brother from the black depths

"Seto I'm scaired what will happen now?" Mokuba whispered

Seto jerked out of the dark thoughts in his mind "nothing Mokie I will take care of you and no one will hurt you" he promised to his little brother

the four rolity turned to the two other boys whom were still looking at the last place they had seen their moms Yami knew that they were scaired and afriad of their future so he got up and extended his right hand to the boys he remembered the story of the oasis and if it was true then these were his cusions and he would not leave them

"Bakura right?" he asked the albino boy kneeling infront of him seemingly stairing off in to space

Bakura jerked out of his daze "yeah so what?"

'this is the prince he will try to kill me but i wont let him'

"Want to come with us?" Yami asked calmly he could tell that the boy didnt trust him but that was okay he could understand after all until to day they had been enimes

Bakura nodded his sharp emreld eyes down cast Yami held out his hand to help him up

bakura snareld "i dont need your help"

yami roled his eyes"come on lets go back to they castle it should still have most of the citezens" he proposed

the others nodded slowly.

silent as ghosts they slipped between the destrowed homes staining there pale tunics withthe blood of their people scarlet tears ran races down the soft tan cheaks of the little princess.

"it's okay aria" mokuba said softly to comfort his little cusion

'she is to young to have to see this to have to bear with the knoledge that our father not only cared none for her and mom but that he also killed mom and the only reson we are still here right now is he is dead.' yamis heart broke as he saw his little sister shead tears of pain, a pain he could not rid her of. he felt his heart ache as each cristaline tear fell from her soft little chin. finaly they made it to the tall sandstone wall that gaurded the majestic palce, smiling slightly in releif they broke in to a run. expecting their freinds to be waiting just in the tower that the gaurds lived in to open the gate and welcome them home. but as they got closer they noticed that it was to quit and the gaurd tower was to dark but they didnt let that diswade their hurried in pace infact it only served to spur them faster fear clenching in their chests. where were the chearing freinds, the releaved court, the smiling servents?

they ran on to the rode and froze their eyes locked on the most grusome scene they'ed ever beheld


	3. Chapter 3 blood bath

_where were the cheering friends, the re-leaved court, the smiling servants? _

_they ran on to the rode and froze their eyes locked on the most gruesome scene they'd ever beheld_

~~~~~~~ now~~~~~

the gate way was even darker red then the rest of the town.

a putrid stench hung heavy in the air flies buzzed around decaying corpses and wolves, that had been a piece offering from Rome,

ripped in to the carcases next to their den which had been opened

the children's stomach rolled threatening to reject the little content still held in their stomachs

blood stained the UN-died cotton that the thieves wore a deep orange red,

the coarse tan tunics of the lower grave keepers turned a dark brown, evidence of the slowly drying liquid that soaked it,

the usually proud garments wore by the warriors and castle guard with its soft light red and sun bleached whites was now stained a pink and scarlet

Aria found her voice and shrieked this was just to much these were the people that had been their for her entire life some of them had even been her friends!

it just wast fair that they now lay died at her small feet.

Yami held his elder cousin's as tears slid from his auburn eyes.

as soft almost silent whimpers came from him.

he looked at the gate way pain and anger...

no that wasn't the word he was looking for, was it sorrow?

no that wasn't it ether it was part of it yes; but that was not one of the most prominent feelings, was it pity?

did he pity these people that lay dead at his feet? yes,

but that wasn't this all consuming pain that filled his chest making his eyes burn, and his heart hurt,

it was not pity that made it hard to breath, no, and it wasn't sympathy, nor was it a lust for revenge.

no it was something more, something that only the most gifted poet could put in words.

this feeling was made of so many things so many strong emotions,

it was a mixture of love, anger, sympathy, sorrow, and a slight touch of betrayal there was only one word for this feeling,

loss; the kind on feels when ones people are torn from their life this was the loss you feel when people you have interacted with all your life suddenly drop dead at your feet

his sharp crimson eyes slid over the stile forms of his people when he saw a body laying half in and half out of the gate.

it wore a familiar pair of leather boots and a dull pink shenti with a dark purple/blue sash

he tore away from his cousins racing through the mass of corpses and splashing through the blood puddles

he raced up to the corpse seeing it fully for the first time he froze as he took in the upper torso.

the guard wore a purple/blue sash that crossed his chest and a dark purple cape fanned out behind the body

the princes eyes traveled farther taking in the blood stained gold hair and gore splattered face his eyes locked on the empty gold orbs that stared up at him the faintest of smiles on his face as if even as death had closed his hand on him the owner of that gaze had found something worth smiling about

Yami quickly looked away and slightly to the blonds right expecting to see more nameless gaurds

but in stead he saw two forms laying broken next to each other their hands clasped around a familiar short figure

he stumbled over to the three bodies slumped in a corner

reaching out he brushed some gore splattered bangs out of the face of the girls held in between of the magicians

her young emerald eyes that usually had a challenging glow in them were now dull and lifeless her thin silver tiara sat perfectly strait and tall as always

her thin creamy skinned hands griped the robs of her brother and sister even in death as if as she died she'd reached out for her older siblings for comfort

a tear escaped Yami's crimsum orbs trailing down his bloody cheek he looked at his oldest friend

Mahad the older brother of the little princess that lay holding him and Mana her older sister  
tears streaming down his sharp cheeks leaving trails in the blood as they washed it away turning scarlet as they ran down his face,

he turned the staff and arm that held it and placer it a cross his little sister,

then Yami looked at the girl on the other side of Mahad's sister,

Mana she looked so sad laying their in her stained robes,

her adjusted her hat as it was crooked he fingered their blood stained apparel Mahad's usually blue robe looked dark purple

and Mana's robe was now pink and dark blue instead of white and cornflower blue Yami let out a soft half sob

but forced him self to turn away he inadvertently looked towards his friend that lay in the gate way

quickly averting his stair he saw another body this on wearing the sub-high priests robes he raced to his cousins side,

"Seth... no" he whispered brokenly,

he looked at his eldest cousin the only family member above 21 summers on his fathers side that didn't want only money,

pain filled his stomach,

he looked passed his cousin forcing him self not to cry and his eyes meet shallow reflective plume.

"grand father no!" he screamed looking around his eyes landed on all the forms of the court

he threw his head back and screamed letting all the pain and loss out in a thunderous roar

all of a sudden the black cloud's broke releasing their heavy loads on the young prince;

Yami just sat there on his knees screaming out in pain, fear and anger. and he thought

'this... this is,real torture, real pain, this is real loss this is what you feel when your family and friends are torn from your life in a painful and abrupt way

this was what it was to suffer the loss of ones family.'

and that is how his only remaining family found his sobbing brokenly his face lifted to the sky,

when Seto realized who these people were he to fell to his knees next to Yami and brought him in to his arm holding the other out to Mokuba who was comforting Aria he gladly threw him self in to Seto's embrace crying with Yami and Aria Seto felt the tears silently run down his cheeks.

Bakura and Marik froze looking at the scene of carnage presented to they in horror as understanding came to them

this was the people that raised their cousins these were the ones that kept them from breaking when their moms died

this is what allowed them to come back from that darkness of grief and loss

and now it to was gone they walked to their four cousins and wrapped their arms around them holding them close offering them as much comfort as they could

and while they all mourned the tragedy and while their minds were clouded with grief they all knew one thing 'it is time to go'


	4. chalenge

grinch that stole christmas. harry potter style

cast

grinch:tomriddle

sindy loo: harry potter

mayor: dumbles

max: sevrus snape

sindys older brotherrs: weasly twins

sindys mom and dad: sirius black and remius lupin

martha may who: minerva magonigal

officer: madeye moody

echo: malfoy sr

1conditions tom must turn good in the end

2cast must be filled and

3it must follow the story of the grinch that stole christmass as close as you remember


End file.
